


Wedding

by boldlyanxious



Series: Bio-dad Bruce [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: Marinette in Gotham to attend the wedding of Dick and Babs.Takes place at the same timing as Driving, comes right after.Prompt wedding
Series: Bio-dad Bruce [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Wedding

Marinette woke to the next morning and still couldn't get over the fact that she had gotten away with stealing the Batmobile. Maybe everyone was so happy and excited about the wedding this afternoon to care about a little prank where no one got hurt.

She took a shower and headed down to the dining area where the other ladies were starting to show up. The men were not allowed in this part of the house so they could keep Dick company and make sure they all got ready on time. Marinette could not believe how much she had come to appreciate all of her adoptive siblings and she was so happy to be here for Dick and Babs' wedding.

She was slightly disappointed that she wasn't able to sew the wedding dress for Babs herself. She had used a design Marinette had drawn but traveling back and forth to Paris would not work for a wedding dress very well and honestly Marinette's work space was already too cramped for the amount of work she did. She did love how it turned out and took a lot of credit for it. She was told that Bruce told everyone that asked about the dress how Marinette had drawn the design herself.

They had all bonded a lot over the time they had known each other. She talked to them all regularly and at least once a month she got a visit from whichever of them had availability in their schedule. This was her second visit to Gotham and she was staying the whole summer. Her parents were even taking off the week of her birthday and flying out. Her dad really wanted to find a way to make it out to the wedding and make the cake but it hasn't worked with their schedules.

After they had brunch they all headed off to help Babs get into her dress. Steph and Cass focused on getting the many layers over her head while Marinette worked on the wheel chair. She wove tulle into the wheels and a train that attached to the back. When Babs was in her dress she moved back into the chair and checked to make sure nothing would catch when it rolled. The girls for into their matching dresses and went to the ballroom entrance that was already full of people.

The boys including a very nervous Dick were lined up at the front waiting as the music started. She walked up to the front and smiled at each of her brothers standing there. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like on her own wedding day. She and the rest of the crowd held their breaths as Bruce rolled Babs up to the front. Marinette saw tears forming in Babs' eyes as she looked ahead. Marinette looked back towards Dick and thought he looked so stunned by her he might pass out. That is definitely the look she hoped to inspire in whomever she would marry someday and she knew she would definitely want all of them standing with her then too.


End file.
